dancemomsfandomcom-20200223-history
Own It (Kari Kimmel)
:For the song used for the CADC group dance in Boys Are Cuties, Girls Have Cooties, see Own It. "Own It" is a song by Kari Kimmel. It was used for JoJo's unseen solo in New Season, New Rules. It was used again for JoJo's solo in The Maddie Rumor, which was not shown during the episode but was eventually released as a bonus full dance on Lifetime's YouTube channel. Full solo (New Season, New Rules'' version); filmed from the audience'' Full solo from The Maddie Rumor Lyrics Now I’m sittin’ on the floor And taking what you got You tell me you were out the door For eight months, you took off And now you’re sayin’ Yeah, that you didn't mean it The stars are twinklin’ bright tonight The record player’s hot I no longer need Jack to par I don’t need talking off I’m suddenly alright Oh, now I’m comin’, I’m comin’ alive I guess it’s all I need to fall out of love, oh yeah You tell me what you want Now baby you gotta own it It looks like you’re just lost And I am just gettin’ going I’m feeling so much better and It only took a moment I’m out the door yeah, I’m over you Oh... I finally lost my appetite For you once and for all My heart’s not racin’ anymore When you walk through the door I’m gettin’ better now, oh I’m feelin’ so much better now, oh I guess that’s what I need to break me from your love, oh yeah You gave me what you got Now baby you gotta own it (Yeah you gotta own) It looks like you’re just lost And I am just gettin’ going (Getting’ going baby) I’m feeling so much better (So much better) And it only took a moment I’m out the door, yeah If one of us has to be down I guess it should be you I’ve spent so much time feeling sad Feeling lonely Now I’ve got livin’ to do, oh... Yay, yay, oh, oh You gave me what you got Now baby you gotta own it (Yeah you gotta own) It looks like you’re just lost And I am just gettin’ going (Getting’ going baby) I’m feeling so much better (So much better) And it only took a moment I’m out the door, I am over you Yeah, yeah, over you Oh, and now you're out the door, oh yeah Feelin’ so much better, Feelin’ so much better, better, better You're out the door, yeah You're out the door I’m kicking you out the door Yay... Trivia *The song was used in the Abby's Ultimate Dance Competition episode In A New York Minute. It was used for Asia, Lexine, Madison's trio "Cabaret". Gallery 601 JoJo Own It 2.jpg|From New Season, New Rules 611 Own It (2).jpg|From ''The Maddie Rumor Category:Season Six Songs Category:Season 6 Solo Songs Category:JoJo Solo Songs Category:Pop Category:Songs used in New Season, New Rules Category:Songs used in The Maddie Rumor Category:Not Aired